


痴心不改

by styx



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: 在莎拉与吉尔的婚姻结束之后，尼克抓住自己的机会寻求幸福。





	痴心不改

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foolish Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809548) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



标题：痴心不改（《Foolish Heart》）  
  
原作：Tarlan  
  
作者主页：<http://www.tarlanx.co.uk/>  
  
作者博客：<http://tarlanx.livejournal.com/>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/809548>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《CSI》（《CSI: Crime Scene Investigation》，译作《犯罪现场调查 / 案影追踪 / 灭罪鉴证科》等）  
  
配对：吉尔·格里森（威廉·彼德森）/尼克·斯托克斯（乔治·艾德斯）  
  
等级：R  
  
摘要：在莎拉与吉尔的婚姻结束之后，尼克抓住自己的机会寻求幸福。  
  
作者注：为MMoM的2013年17日而作。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **痴心不改**  
  
著：Tarlan  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
尼克知道他该为莎拉与格里森的婚姻破裂而遗憾的，可他做不到。该说的话他都说了，一些个言不由衷的聊表同情的客套话，然而深心里，他却有些个天道好轮回的感觉，因为他也爱着吉尔。兴许，一如莎拉，那起始于对那位年长些的男子——一位导师和同事——的一股子傻傻的年少迷恋，可一如莎拉，那份感情却不曾随着时间消逝。  
  
他记起过往时光，回忆中他被活埋，遭受火蚁袭击的那次。吉尔找到了他，而尽管所有人都乐意相信是那个傻兮兮的乳名让他自惊惶中回过神来，可事实上却是吉尔的声音穿透了他脑海中痛楚的迷雾。那时他把手按上玻璃，与吉尔掌心相对，抛开了自身的恐惧。他信任吉尔。信托他以他的生命，他的神智，而当他们把他自他预定的坟墓中拽出时，他紧紧攀住的是吉尔的手，直至他们把他抬进救护车里运走。  
  
或许那时候他该说些什么的，可莎拉先一步行动了，而吉尔需要一个人去爱。然而岁月流转，他不自禁地觉着那本该是他的，倘若他那时候不是那么地自觉是在发傻，而能够鼓起勇气先一步开口。  
  
他数不清有多少次幻想与吉尔亲密相拥的是他而非莎拉，想象吉尔的抚摸，吉尔的亲吻，高潮时吉尔的唇间吐出他的名字。  
  
在危地马拉挨着墨西哥边境南边的一个小村落里的破败旅馆外，尼克顿下脚步，深吸一口气。他从一位朋友那里打听到吉尔在与莎拉离婚后搬到了这里，研究当地的昆虫。他口袋里揣有足够他搭巴士回塔帕丘拉市再直飞拉斯维加斯的钱，可他希望自己用不上。步入屋内，他冲着小酒吧区走去，微笑地看到吉尔坐在一张桌畔，研究着摆在面前的几个玻璃罐，对周遭的一切无知无觉。  
  
尼克拉开一把椅子，在他对面坐了下来，看到吉尔惊讶地抬头望来时，他的笑容加深了。  
  
“尼奇！是什么风把你大老远吹来的？”  
  
隔着小小的桌子俯身过去，尼克将嘴印上吉尔的双唇，接着靠坐回去，注视着吉尔震惊的表情。  
  
“那本该是我的，”尼克柔声说。  
  
一抹悲伤的微笑掠过吉尔的面容，而尼克等待着那句将与他解脱——以这样或那样的方式——的话。吉尔自座位里起身，拽着尼克一道，专注地盯着他的眼睛，神情间满是着迷，仿佛尼克是他那些心爱的虫子中的一只。双唇柔软的贴合震惊了尼克。  
  
“是的。那本该是你的。”  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
